Lost Stars/Chapter 1
Chapter description : Shadowpaw sits in camp trying to groom himself, and whilst doing so he is approached by his father and mother, Tigerstar and Dovewing. His parents approach him with pride and joy in their eyes to see him off for his journey to the Moonpool. Shadowpaw is embarrassed by this notion and mentally notes that he'd been to the Moonpool before and that his parents were treating him as if he were still a kit. Shadowpaw reflects that his parents didn't fuss this much when his littermates, Pouncestep and Lightleap, had been apprentices. But, he believes that it is due to his future as a medicine cat or the seizures he'd had since he was a kit. Shadowpaw knows that his parents still worry about him due to them, despite it being a while since his last vision. He notes internally that they are hoping with more training that he'd be able to control the visions for good and be normal. : Dovewing tells him that the snow on the moors would be deep and that he should watch where he puts his paws. Shadowpaw promises her that he will, and silently hopes that none of his Clanmates were listening. The tom glances toward the medicine cat's den hoping to see his mentor, Puddleshine, but sees no sign of him. To Shadowpaw's relief, Tigerstar nudges Dovewing and the pair leave towards the leader's den. After a moment to himself, the tom bounds across camp to see what is keeping his mentor. : Focused on his task at hand, he doesn't notice a patrol returning to camp with fresh-kill. He comes to a halt only to avoid knocking into Cloverfoot, ShadowClan's deputy. She tells him off, and Shadowpaw dips his head in apology. She snorts and leaves after making a remark about apprentices. Shadowpaw tries to hide his irritation at her comment, noting that he was an apprentice, but, he was an older one due to his medicine cat training. Shadowpaw states that his littermates were full warriors already, but, he knows that his parents would want him to respect Cloverfoot regardless. : The apprentice watches as Cloverfoot walked ahead, followed by Strikestone, Yarrowleaf, and Blazefire, all carrying prey. Shadowpaw notices that the prey was scrawny and small despite the number of cats who had hunted. Yarrowleaf complains about how cold the leaf-bare was and Strikestone agrees with her, stating that its no wonder to as why there is so little prey as most would be hiding in their holes. Shadowpaw moves out of earshot of the warriors and notices how small the fresh-kill pile was. He ignores his growling belly and tries to recall his first leaf-bare, but, notes that he'd been a tiny kit at that point in time. However, he states that he doesn't like it and that it feels as though his paws would drop off due to the cold. : He reapproaches the medicine cat den in time to see Puddleshine emerge. His mentor tells him that they'd better hurry otherwise they'd be late to the meeting. Puddleshine also adds that he'd been checking their herb stores and that they were getting dangerously low. Shadowpaw suggests that they could look for more on their return from the Moonpool. The tom mentions that he enjoyed working with Puddleshine when looking for or sorting herbs. He states that it makes him feel calm and in control, the opposite of how he felt during his seizures and subsequent visions. Puddleshine tells him that they can try and find some, but says that what isn't frostbitten would be covered in snow. They leave camp and Puddleshine adds that the current leaf-bare is turning out to be really bad and that it wouldn't be over for a while yet. : Shadowpaw is excited as he and Puddleshine scramble up the slope to the Moonpool. His worries over his seizures and leaf-bare fade as his anticipation of the meeting with the other medicine cats and StarClan. He reminds himself that he might not be a fully named medicine cat or in control of his visions, but, he is still able to meet with StarClan and the other medicine cats to find out what was going on in the other Clans. Shadowpaw waits at the top of the slope for Puddleshine to catch up, and whilst waiting reflects on the past few moons. : The apprentice recaps that there had been tension in ShadowClan as the cats settled with the new boundaries and a shared border with SkyClan. Shadowpaw mentions that SkyClan had lived separately from the other Clans, away in a gorge. However, StarClan had called for SkyClan to move back as the Clans were stronger united. Due to this, borders were changed to accommodate the returning Clan, however, it had taken time for the other Clans to settle and accept the changes. Shadowpaw is relieved that it had become more peaceful due to the brutal leaf-bare, which had given the Clans other things to worry about other than quarrels between one another. He notes that the Clans had begun to rely on one another for herbs due to the weather. He feels proud that they were all getting along instead of battling for prey, mentioning that it hadn't been a good start to Tigerstar's leadership. : Puddleshine's voice cuts into his thoughts as the older tom asks if he was going to stand there all night instead of attending the meeting. Shadowpaw follows his mentor to the ledge above the Moonpool, wanting to leap out of excitement. But, he controls himself and pads down the path to the water's edge whilst asking mentally who made the hollows from seasons before. Shadopaw and Puddleshine meet the two ThunderClan medicine cats, Alderheart and Jayfeather, earning a snappy comment from the later. Beyond the two toms, Shadowpaw notices Kestrelflight of WindClan, and Mothwing and Willowshine of RiverClan. Puddleshine responds in a mild tone to Jayfeather and apologises for being late, despite not seeing the two SkyClan medicine cats, Frecklewish and Fidgetflake, either. The ThunderClan tom replies disdainfully that if they don't arrive soon they would start the meeting without them. Shadowpaw wonders if he would really do that, and whilst staring at the older cat, the two SkyClan cats arrive. Jayfeather hisses that they had arrived at last and Shadowpaw remarks to himself that the older tom was in a mood and that that was nothing new. : Shadowpaw observes the two SkyClan medicine cats as the head down the slope and notices that they looked weary. He wonders if there was anything wrong in SkyClan, but, then realises that himself and the other medicine cats looked just as skinny and worn out due to the leaf-bare. Frecklewish asks the other medicine cats how the prey is running for each of their Clans, and Shadowpaw senses the uneasiness as no cat wants to admit that their Clan is having problems. He is surprised when his mentor speaks up and talks of the poor hunting in ShadowClan and that if the weather persists he is unsure of what to do. Alderheart responds that ThunderClan is also struggling and Fidgetflake adds that SkyClan is running out of herbs. Frecklewish adds that she had heard some of the younger warriors jokes about becoming kittypets, making Jayfeather retort that the young warriors are foolish to joke about such a thing. Frecklewish tells him that it is a joke and iterates that all SkyClan cats are loyal to their Clan. : Kestrelflight asks if any of the others have catmint that could spare due to the frost in WindClan territory. Willowshine tells him that RiverClan can help and that they have some growing on their territory protected by Twoleg gardens. The WindClan tom thanks her, telling her that there is whitecough in WindClan camp and that he is fearful it could turn into greencough. Willowshine tells him to meet her at the border and then she'll show him where the catmint grows. Jayfeather cuts in that its good everyone was getting along, but, they should meet with StarClan as they were there to do. He paces to the edge of the pool to touch it with one of his paws, but, draws back with a surprised gasp. : Puddleshine asks the ThunderClan medicine cat was wrong and Shadowpaw, after touching the pool, discovers it to be covered in ice. Jayfeather comments that it proved it was colder than usual and Fidgetflake asks if it had happened before. Mothwing states that she can't recall if the Moonpool had frozen before, but, says there had been ice in it before. Jayfeather tells the medicine cats to leave it be and tells them that it is time to share dreams with StarClan, hoping that it might shed insight into how long the cold would last. Willowshine adds that they might be able to speak with Leafpool. Shadowpaw reflects that he had hardly known the former medicine cat, but he had heard stories about her and how every cat admired her. He mentions that every cat was feeling the loss of Leafpool, especially Jayfeather as she was both his mentor and mother. Shadowpaw has a moment of forgiveness for the tom's earlier gruffness, as he couldn't imagine the pain of losing Dovewing. : Alderheart tells his Clanmate that she still watches over from StarClan and Jayfeather replies he knows, but, that its not the same, even for medicine cats. The medicine cats all huddle together around the Moonpool to touch their noses to its surface. Shadowpaw grows excited as he awaits being transported to share dreams with StarClan warriors, however, he and the others are all met with silence. : Moments pass, and he begins to hear the confused shouting of voices sounding from a distance. He isn't able to make out any words and in alarm he looks to the sky, seeing cloudy images like glowing mist. Shadowpaw watches as each of the cloudy shapes form into the shape of a cat before fading and dissolving into a blur. As fear floods through him, he presses himself into Puddleshine, trying to fight back panic and tells himself that he was being stupid. He asks if anything like that had happened before, and Kestrelflight shakes his head saying he'd never seen or heard of it before. The other cats murmur in agreement, and Shadowpaw asks what it means, adding that it couldn't be good. Puddleshine tells him not to worry and that it was likely due to the Moonpool freezing over and that once it thaws, their connection to StarClan would be strong again. : None of the medicine cats push the issue and instead begin to leave, saying their farewells to each other. Shadowpaw pads along beside Puddleshine and is still worried about what he had seen. He questions why such a thing had never happened before and why it would be happening now and what it might mean. He turns to ask Puddleshine, but sees the tom was also lost in his thoughts. The apprentice feels as though it is best not to bother his mentor with questions at that time. He remembers what he had seen and it makes him feel as though a dark cloud was hovering above himself and the Clans, as though a storm was about to unleash itself. He chalks it up to him being inexperienced and that he needed more time to get used to being a medicine cat but, still remains uncertain. Characters Major }} Minor *Dovewing *Puddleshine *Cloverfoot *Strikestone *Yarrowleaf *Blazefire *Alderheart *Jayfeather *Kestrelflight *Mothwing *Willowshine *Frecklewish *Fidgetflake }} Mentioned *Lightleap *Leafpool }} Notes and references Category:Lost Stars Category:The Broken Code arc Category:Chapter subpages